The Runaways
by driver picks the music
Summary: I'm not sure what's going to happen tomorrow when they find out we're gone, but as I look at this man waiting for me to join him, I know that they left us no other choice. disclaimer on my profile page
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I had to write this story for my creative writing class, and I decided to do a little re-write with it after I was finished and make it a Klaroline. This is my first Klaroline fic. I'm new to this ship, but I love it now. :o) Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Runaways<br>**

As I walk down the sidewalk, I can hardly believe that this is the night, the night that all our dreams will finally come true. The suitcase that I carry is heavy in my hand, but it's a weight that I gladly except, because it means that our plan has been set in motion. There is no turning back now.

I can see the light up ahead, shinning like a beacon as all the buildings around it set in darkness, and I hurry my steps, so that I might reach it even faster. And as I get closer to the Mystic Grill, I feel a smile on my face, because I know he's sitting there at the counter where we met and later fell in love all those months ago, waiting for me.

I cross the street, and as I step onto the curb in front of the Grill, the wind blows and caresses my skin, as if to let me know that it approves of our plan, and is happy for me. I reach out and lay a hand on the metal handle of the door, and I take one deep breath, and open it. Then I take that first step inside, to my future.

As soon as I step inside, I feel the warmth that fills the room, and I can hear the soft music playing from the jukebox. But none of that matters, what matters is the man sitting at the counter. The man that has just turned his head to see me. The man, that is standing up now with a smile stretching across his face.

I walk forward to meet him, and let the suitcase drop from my hand as he wraps his arms around me in an embrace that I've dreamed about all day. "I can't believe you're finally here." He says to me. I pull back from him and smile once again "Where else would I be?" I ask. He leans forward then, and softly kisses my lips, letting his left hand reach up and lightly brush my cheek.

He picks up my suitcase from where it had fallen at my feet and brings it to where he was sitting, using his free hand to motion to me to take the stool beside him. He lifted a hand to get the waiters attention, and ordered me a cup of coffee. We wait in silence as the coffee is poured and the waiter walks away. I take a small sip, blowing on it when I find it to hot, as the man beside me pulls an envelope out of his suit pocket, laying it on the counter and sliding it to me.

I put my cup down and pick up the paper, and open it to reveal the plane ticket that I knew would be inside. As I look down at it, I can't help the smile on my face, I'm a little worried that it will never leave, and I shake my head a little at my thoughts. The man beside me sees this and reaches over, laying a hand over mine "Are you having second thoughts?" he asked. I looked into his face, the face that I wish to see every day for the rest of forever, and shake my head once more "No, I love you." I said. He smiled.

Looking at his watch, he sighed "The car is late." He said. I smiled and hopped off the stool, and held my hand out to him "Than dance with me." I said. He smiled once again and reached for my hand, as he stood from the stool. He pulled me into his arms and we began to slowly sway to Billie Holiday, singing about how embraceable her love is.

We were still standing there like that when the car finally showed up, five minutes late(someone will pay for that later I know). And as he picks up my suitcase , I look around the Grill one last time. I'm not sure if I will ever see it again, I'm not sure what's going to happen tomorrow when they find out we're gone, but as I look at this man waiting for me to join him, I know that they've left us no other choice.

"Caroline, are you coming?" he asks as he holds his hand out to me. I smile, I really don't think I can stop, and reach for his hand "Yes Klaus, I'm coming."


	2. Chapter 2

**When I first started this story, it was going to be a one shot, and that was it. But I've had a few people request me to make it a full story, and I liked writing the first chapter so much that I decided to go ahead and give this story a chance to be something more.**

**I'll warn you now, chapters will be slow in coming, as I have a lot f other commitments with school and life. But I will be posting updates every once in a while, and I hope that everyone enjoys them. Thank you for reading, and thank you to everyone who has alerted or favorited(that's not a word right?) this story, or me as an author. You guys all rock, and you are the ones that keep me writing. :o)**

**anything in_ Italics_ is a flashback...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I reach for the hand that lay on the seat beside me, and smile when he laces his fingers through mine. We don't talk, we don't even look at each other, but it's nice, I am happy.<p>

As the car drives down the street out of Mystic Falls, for maybe the last time, I let my mind drift back to that night, more than six months ago now. The night everything changed.

_**The Ball**_

_A feel him the moment he walks back inside, after our little conversation about his father. He comes to stand by me, but doesn't utter a word; he just silently offers me a glass from the waiter who holds a tray. I accept it, not knowing that this Champaign was destined to take his life. _

_We fight. I say things, and I mean every word I say, hoping that he will understand that this thing, whatever it is, between us, will never work. He tells me to leave._

_But instead of following his orders, and my better judgment, I can't just turn and leave, I have to say what has just dawned on me. _

"_I get it; your father didn't love you so you don't think anyone else will either."_

_I don't know why I say it, why I can't just make myself leave him standing there. I know as I say the words, and throw the bracelet back at him, that this will only make him angry, but at this moment, I don't care._

_I shake my head at him, as a look of pity comes into my eyes, and only then can I let myself turn away from him._

_I'm walking home. I know that I can run and be home in an instant, but I like to feel of the cool air. It helps clear my head, and lets me think. But tonight it's not working; my mind is playing the last conversation with Klaus over and over again._

_I reach into the clutch that I am holding, and I pull out my phone. After a quick scroll through the contacts list, I land on Tyler's name. I stare at the phone, as if I can will it to dial and ring without having to actually push a button._

_I press the cancel button and slid the phone back into my clutch and walk into the house._

_He's waiting for me, in my room. I'm not surprised when I see him, even if I should have been. He's holding the bracelet. I hold my hand out, and I feel the cool metal from the bracelet touch my hand as he fixes the clasp around my wrist._

"_Thank you." He says to me._

"_For what?" I ask, needing to hear him say it._

_He smirks, "Your honesty, it's very refreshing to hear what someone really thinks."_

_We look at each other in silence, before he takes a step towards me. _

_I take a step back telling him, "I'm too smart to be seduced by you."_

_He chuckles and takes another step. "That's why I like you." He says as he reaches me._

_And as he reaches out a hand to lightly brush my cheek, I know I shouldn't let him. I should turn away, and tell him to leave. But I don't and he knows that I won't. Instead I lean into his touch, just a little, and close my eyes._

_I can't see him, but I feel him as he leans forward to lightly brush my lips with his own, and I know that I am lost when I feel my fingers brush over the stubble on his face as I move to wrap my arms around him._

"What are you thinking about?" Klaus asks, pulling me back to now, to the car that we are in. The car that is taking me away from my old home, and bringing me to my new one.

I turn to him and smile "You." I say.

He smiles lightly "All good things I hope."

I shake my head with a playful smile "Not at bit." I say as I lift my hand and brush my fingers over the stubble on his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your patients with this story. School is out for the summer and I hope to be able to give you regular updates from now on.**

**_Bold Italics = text messages_  
><strong>

**__**_Regular Italics = Carolin's thoughts.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I smile at him as the car pulls to a stop in the hanger. He gives my hand one last squeeze before he gets out and gets our bags. I look around as I walk to the plain that will take us away from here and to our new lives together, and I wonder if anything will ever be the same, and if I'm really ok if it's not.<p>

I sit down in the plush seat and buckle my belt. I'm checking my phone one last time before takeoff, when I get a text message. It's from Elena.

I open the message, I'm not at all sure what she'll have to say. By now everyone will know that we're gone.

_**Care,**_

_**I understand that you have to do this, but I want you to know that I'll miss you, and I hope we can see each other again someday. You know my email, write to me please, so that I at least know you are ok.**_

I sigh as I type out a reply

_**Thanks understanding, I knew you of all people would. I'll write, I promise.**_

I hit the send button and shut the phone off as Klaus sits down beside me "Is everything alright love?"

I nodded and give him a sad smile "Yeah, I was just saying goodbye."

He wraps an arm around me and I lay my head on his shoulder. As we take off, I close my eyes and let my mind think wander…

…

"_I left the curtains open again."_ I think to myself as I roll over. _"Wait, this is not my bed."_

I open one eye to see the sun shining through the floor to ceiling window and Klaus lying beside me, one arm thrown over his eyes and the other lying across his naked chest. I feel a smile stretch across my face. I can't help it; I think I might be falling in love with him. As crazy as that is, and as much as I know that I shouldn't, I can't help it, and I don't really want to.

I stretch out and enjoy the feel of the soft sheets against my skin, as h rolls onto his side and reaches out to me. I look at him and see his blue eyes looking back at me and I smile once again.

At least until I see the frown crease his brow "What's wrong?" I ask him.

Klaus looks to the door as it opens to reveal Elijah "Good morning Brother, to what do I owe this interruption?" Klaus asked as Elijah strolled into the room.

Elijah glanced at me and raised a brow, before turning his gaze back to Klaus "We have a bit of a family situation that needs your attention."

Klaus nodded and looked me and I knew what was coming. I smiled "I'll just go get dressed and see myself out."

But as I made to get off the bed, Klaus grabbed my hand to stop me "Wait," he said "You don't have to go, Elijah and I will only be a minute, you can stay."

Elijah looked between us but said nothing as I sat back down and nodded "Alright, I'll just wait here then."

Klaus stood then and walked from the room, Elijah following behind him, so they might discuss whatever family matters they needed to, leaving me to explore Klaus' room by myself for a little while.

They weren't gone more than a few minutes before Klaus came back, and I could tell from the look on his face that it wasn't good news.

"What's wrong now?" I ask him as we both sit on the bed.

"My mother is going to kill us all."

My mouth dropped open. I'm speechless.

"Wait, what? How is that possible?" I ask him.

Klaus explains about Elena's blood and the binding spell "Tonight is the full moon." He says as he finishes explaining everything to me.

I'm stunned, I just got him, I can't lose him now "There has to be a way to stop it." I say as an idea comes to me "Bonnie, we can get her to stop it."

Klaus shakes his head and gives me a look; it might be pity "Bonnie is helping Esther."

"Oh." I say as I take a deep breath, feeling slightly light headed "Well that is a bit of a problem."

Klaus nods his head as we sit quietly together.

"Elena."

Klaus looks at me "Elena was part of it, she willingly gave her blood."

I shake my head "No, take her. Use her to bargain with."

He looks at me, surprise clearly written on his face "You would put her in that kind of danger?"

I shake my head once more "No, she wouldn't really be in danger. The Salvatore's would do anything to keep her safe. Take her and tell them to stop your mother or you'll kill her. They will stop her."

Klaus thought over what I said "What if they don't?"

I stood up and stepped in front of him as he sat on the bed, and I put my hands on either side of his face "They will." I said before leaning my forehead against his "I know they will."

…..

As I sit with Bonnie and her mother I know this is all my fault. Klaus did what I said and now Bonnie's mom will either die or become one of the things that Bonnie hates most in the world, and I did it all to save a man that has tried to kill all of my friends, and me, at one time or another.

I know that I shouldn't let her blame Elena, that Elena had nothing to do with it really. This time it was all on me, but I don't say anything, I close the door in Elena's face and go back to sit with my friend that I have betrayed. I can't tell them though, no one would understand.

The really sad part? I would do it all again to keep him safe.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter, I'm trying to get back into the swing of this story since it's been so long since I could really sit down and think about it, and right now I'm sick...so if it sucks, please don't let that stop you from reading more.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or alerted and/or favorited(I know that's not a word but I'm using it anyway).**

**I know this chapter is on the short side. I promise that I'm going to be making them longer after this. I'm sorry that it's also a little jumpy, I wanted to try and stay as close to cannon as I could and still stay true to this story, and I just wanted to get things moving a little faster into the bulk of my story and away from what's happened already on the show...if that makes an sense at all...  
><strong>

**Anyhoo...thanks for reading, please let me know your thoughts about it so far. :o)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Where have you been? I've been calling you for the last hour." Elena said to me as soon as she opened the door.<p>

I stepped inside the Gilbert house and closed the door behind me. Elena didn't wait for an answer before turning and walking to the kitchen, expecting me to follow.

"How's Bonnie? Her mom?" she asked as she poured us both a cup of coffee.

I leaned against the counter "Dealing." I said, ignoring the stab of guilt at the part I played in this whole mess.

Elena smiled at me "Thank you, for being there for them. You're a good friend Care."

I smiled at her, because this is the response that is expected.

"Elena, do you ever feel like maybe if we just talked to him, and figured out what his deal is, that maybe we'd get to know the real him, and maybe help him to change?" I ask, knowing she'll know who I'm talking about.

Elena raised her brow as she looked at me, giving me a look not unlike one Damon would wear "The real him? We know the real him, he's a psychopath Caroline; doing whatever he wants, to get whatever he wants. No matter who it might hurt." Elena leaned on the counter across from me and reached for my hand "I know you like to try and fix people, but he's too far gone for that Care, don't get in his way, don't get hurt."

I nod what else can I do? It's not like I can tell her the truth, not yet "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Elena sighed "Alaric."

I can feel the sympathetic look on my face as I nodded "How's he doing?"

Elena shrugged "Not the greatest, but we're dealing. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about though." She put her mug down and walked around the counter to stand in front of me "It's about your dad and Ric."

I frown "What do you mean, what does my dad have to do with anything?"

Elena took hold of my hand "One of the times that Alaric blacked out, he attacked your dad Caroline, I'm so sorry."

I take my hand away from hers and shake my head "No, that can't be right. Ric killed my father? Alaric?" I ask, because this can't be right, I have to have heard her wrong.

But she's nodding "He doesn't remember anything about it, and he feels terrible about it Care, he also said he would understand if you never wanted to speak to him again."

I can't speak, not to him, not to anyone. I shake my head again as I take a step away from her "I have to go." I say as I turn to leave.

Elena reaches for me "Wait Caroline, you can stay if you want, I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to."

I nod, but I know that right now she's not the one that I need. The one I need isn't here and will never be invited in. How messed up is my life?

…

Klaus opened the door after two knocks "What's wrong sweetheart?" he asks me.

I step inside and he closes the door. I turn to him and let him wrap his arms around me as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Alaric Saltzman killed my dad."

He pulled back and looked at me in surprise "What? The teacher? I thought he was a friend of yours?"

I nod "He is. I don't really want to talk about it right now. Can you just hold me?" I ask, and he nods wrapping his arms around me once again. And I feel safe.

I bury my nose in his neck and breathe in his Klaus smell and I can feel myself relax. This is what I need, right here. Just him.

…

I walk up the bleachers and sit beside him. He deserves something more than I can give him. But I just can't tell him why, not yet.

"I'm sorry, you know that right?" I ask as I turn to him.

Tyler nods "Yeah I know, I just want you to be happy Caroline."

I glance toward the door as Klaus and Stefan walk in "I am, or I will be anyway." I tell him, giving him a sad smile "When all this is over."

…

I stand by Elena, avoiding Tyler's gaze, as we all let Alaric know that we're here for him, as we let him know that we all love him, that's we'll be ok now and he can move on.

….

I feel the cool metal of my keys in my hand, as I see him reflected in the window of my car. I barley have time to gasp before he's on me, and everything goes black.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is where we'll start to veer off from the show, I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>I'm stuck in the chair; my hands are nailed down with pencils. Who would have thought that these two little sticks would be enough to stop anyone, much less someone as strong as I am? But here I am, watching as the man that has always been a friend, dips a rag in vervain before gagging me with it, smiling at it burns my face.<p>

…

I rush down the hall, running faster than I knew I could. I stop and turn to look behind me, looking for any signs of Alaric, when I feel hands grab me. I go stiff as one hand covers my mouth but Klaus's voice is in my ear, his breath stirring my hair as he speaks "Shh, it's me, you are safe now."

I turn to look at him, feeling relief and dread at the same time. If he's here to save me, Alaric will kill him.

Klaus holds a finger to his lips, signaling me to be quiet "You must run, as fast as you can, go to my house." He shakes his head when I open my mouth, cutting me off before I can say anything. He leans a little closer to me, "I will make sure Elena is safe, but you must go for me to do that. Run, fast, right now."

I search his face for a moment, hoping against all odds that this isn't the last time I see it, before I rush down the hall, and outside.

….

I'm pacing back and forth in front of the huge fireplace in the main room, waiting for something. Waiting for someone to let me know what has happened, when the door opens and I hear them. Klaus and Elena. I rush to the foyer and see them standing there, just inside the door, and I rush at Elena and throw my arms around her.

"I'm so glad you're alright." I said, taking a step back and holding her at arm's length to get a good look at her.

Elena smiled at me and looked me over as well "I couldn't just leave you there."

Klaus cleared his throat "Yes well, this is all very lovely, but we still have a problem."

I look at him, for the first time since entering the room and I smile "Thank you." I say to him, and he smiles at me.

"Anytime sweetheart." He said.

Elena looked back and forth between us with an incredulous look on her face, before giving her head a shake "He's right, we have a problem."

I turn to Elena "What now?" I ask, because really, what could make this situation worse?

Elena sighed "Alaric's life is now tied into mine, the only way to stop him, is if I die."

I nod and sigh "Of course, that makes perfect sense." I turn to Klaus "No offence, but your mother in a bitch."

Klaus nods back at me "Yes, she is." He says "But that's not the only way to stop him, we just need more muscle this time. Clearly he's stronger than I am."

Elena nodded "Yeah, ok, so what do we do?"

He smirked at her "You go make yourself comfortable, I have a phone call to make."

Elena rolled her eyes "You coming Care?" she asked me.

I nodded "Yeah, in a minute." I said.

She once again looked between Klaus and I before she nodded and left the room.

As soon as she was out of sight, I turned to him and wrapped my arms around him, relaxing for the first time in hours when I feel his arms wrap around me, his strong back beneath my hands.

I lifted a hand and let my fingers sink into the hair on the back of his head, holding him close "I was so scared."

He held me a little closer "It's alright now love, you're safe with me."

I pulled back so I could really look at him, and I shook my head "I wasn't scared for me." I said, putting a hand on either side of his face "I was so afraid that I would never see this beautiful face again." I said "You willingly walked into a room with the only man stronger than you, who just happened to have the only weapon in the whole world that could kill you."

I cocked my head to the side and searched his face "You really are stupid, you know that?" I asked him.

Klaus shook his head "I had no other choice, do you really think that I could have left you there?" he asked me. "You wouldn't have left without Elena, and I had to make sure you were safe."

I looked into his eyes and gave him a sad smile "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come back." I said, my hands still framing his face.

Klaus smiled slightly "You don't have to worry about that sweetheart." He said as he leaned forward and kissed me.

And it was at that moment, while we were both distracted and not paying any attention that Elena walked back into the room.

"What the hell! Caroline?"

I jumped back, letting Klaus go and moving back a step, "Elena, I can explain." I said.

Elena stood there wide eyed watching us, waiting for an explanation that I knew she wasn't going to like.

"Um…well you see Klaus and I, are kind of, Klaus and I." I said, looking at her hopefully, willing her to understand.

* * *

><p><strong>Bit of a cliffhanger, hope it's not to terribly awful for you all. :o)<strong>

**I'm working on the next update now, so I hope to have it out in the next couple of days. I was going to add it onto this one, but I thought this was a good stopping point for this chapter. Thanks for reading, feedback is always great :o)  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**This is my longest chapter yet, and we're almost back to where we started in the beginning. :o)**

**I hope you all like this, thanks for the lovely reviews, and thanks to everyone who favorited and/or alerted this story. You all rock!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I sat next to Elena on the couch in Klaus's den, while he left us to make his phone call. I started to get a little worried, she still hasn't said anything about what she saw, and it was starting to freak me out.<p>

"Elena, please say something, anything. Yell at me, laugh at me, something." I pleaded with her.

She looked at me then "How long?" she asked.

I shrugged "The night of the dance, when Esther connected them all."

Elena raised her brows, "Wow, that long? How, I mean, it's Klaus, after everything he's done, how?"

I understand her reasoning for the question, I know that he's done so many awful things, but she doesn't know the good in him "He's not everything he seems." I said with another shrug.

Elena shook her head "He killed Jenna, how can you just overlook that?"

I sighed "How do you overlook the fact that Damon killed Jeremy? Yeah he came back, but Damon had no idea he would at the time. He deliberately killed your brother just to hurt you." I can feel the slight frown on my face "There's a lot about Damon that he only lets you see, it's the same with Klaus, he shows his human side to me."

Elena shook her head slightly "You really care about him, don't you?"

I nodded "I really do." I said.

Our talk was interrupted by the arrival of the Salvatore brothers. Damon walked in with Stefan close behind. "Where is he?" Damon asked by way of greeting.

Elena motioned to the doorway "In the other room, making a phone call. Are you both alright? How did you get away?"

Stefan gave us both a quick once over, checking for injury while Damon paced "Alaric let us go, he thought Klaus might hurt you when he found out you were tied together." Stefan shrugged "We kinda thought the same thing until Klaus called Damon."

I watched as Elena looked at Damon then, before looking back at me. She gave me a small smile and I knew we were ok. Not that she approved, or was ever going to, but I knew in that look, that she understood where I was coming from. I just couldn't help but hope that it would be enough to save our friendship.

Elena looked around "Where's Rebekah?" she asked.

I pointed to the ceiling "She's upstairs, she didn't want to see anyone after what happened today. Alaric tossed her around like a rag doll, that's not something that she feels very happy about at the moment." I shrugged "Klaus said he was going to check on her after he made a couple of calls."

"Speak of the devil." Damon said as Klaus walked into the room.

Klaus smirked at him, "Sorry for the wait boys, I thought it best to get a little more back-up." He said, as he leaned against the mantle.

Damon narrowed his eyes and took a step towards Klaus "And just who did you have in mind?" he asked.

We all turned at the sound of a throat being cleared. I think it's safe to say that I wasn't the only one surprised to see Kol and Elijah standing in the doorway.

Elijah smiled at Elena before addressing us all "That would be us. Niklaus is under the impression that if we all join together, we can stop the hunter."

Elena frowned "Alaric." She emphasized.

Elijah looked at her, almost pityingly "Your friend is no longer in there, this is not Alaric the history teacher that you once knew, this is a hunter, sent to destroy your friends and loved ones." He said, his head cocked slightly to one side.

Elena looked away from him, and I reached over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, letting her lean into me for comfort.

"Is there room in this party for one more?"

I looked up and was surprised to see Tyler standing in the doorway behind Elijah and Kol. I stood up "Tyler, what are you doing here?" I asked, wondering who called him.

Tyler shrugged and inclined his head towards Klaus "He calls I come right?" he said, giving the illusion that he was still bound to Klaus.

"Yeah, right." I said before glancing at Klaus. He pulled his brows down slightly and regarded Tyler with an almost quizzical look. I knew it was in Tyler's best interest to change the subject "Did he fill you in on what's going on?"

Tyler nodded and made his way into the room, coming to a stop near Stefan, as far away from Klaus as he could be in the room, "Yeah, a little bit. So what's the plan how are we going to stop him?"

I sat down at Klaus took the floor, drawing everyone's attention "Bonnie is confident that she can desiccate him, if we can hold him long enough." He said, and getting an almost pained look on his face continued "I'm not strong enough on my own, but I believe that if we work together, we can stop him." He said.

I gave him a small smile, knowing how much it must have cost him to admit he wasn't strong enough.

Damon spoke up then "That's a dandy plan, but what happens if he gets the jump on us once and he stakes you?"

Klaus shrugged and smirked at Damon "We all die."

…

A little while later everyone was getting ready to head to the school once again, when I got Klaus alone. "Hey." I said, closing the door to his bedroom behind me.

Klaus looked up from the phone in his hand "Kol and Elijah are in place, as are Jeremy and the witch."

I nodded and walked over to him, taking the phone and tossing it on the bed "Hey." I said again.

He reached a hand up to my face and cupped my cheek "Hey." He said, leaning his head down to lightly kiss my lips.

"You and Elena seemed ok." He said as he leaned his forehead against mine.

I shrugged "I don't know, I think she understands, but I don't think it'll ever be the same again. She might understand, but that doesn't mean she has to accept it." I said.

Klaus pulled back and looked at me, "I'm sorry it's causing you pain."

I smiled. This moment right here is what I was trying to tell Elena about. Moments like this when he was so utterly human, and sincere, "Thank you."

There was a knock and a moment later Elena opened the door. She paused when she saw us standing there, my arms around Klaus' waist and his hand on my neck where he placed it while we kissed.

She shook her head slightly "Damon texted, they're in place." She said.

I let go of him "Don't get yourself killed." I told him, a mock glare on my face.

He nodded, looking serious "If I die, then you die." He shook his head "I won't let that happen." He said.

I smiled at him and walked past Elena on my way out. As I walked down the hall, I heard her say "If you hurt her, I don't care what it takes, I will stop you." And I couldn't help the smile when I heard him reply "Good."

…..

We all stumbled into the Salvatore boarding house, since it was closer than Klaus's place. Well, I would have stumbled if not for Klaus holding me up.

"Here, drink it." Damon said, thrusting a blood bag into my hand. I didn't argue, instead I drank greedily until it was gone, and the hole in my side started to knit itself back together.

Klaus sat me on the couch and backed away. He looked around the room and took another step back "Well this has been a lovely evening, but I really must be going." He said, giving me one last look before disappearing in a blur.

Elena sat down next to me and raised my shirt a little to look at my side as the men left the room to go fetch more blood. Bonnie made a hasty departure, saying that she was going to get Jeremy home.

When we were alone, Elena sighed "Are you alright?" she asked. I nodded. It was nice of her to fuss over me, but I really just wanted to get out of here and go see Klaus.

Elena leaned down close though, stopping that train of thought "I have to tell you something, not here though." She said quietly, "Come to my house, we'll tell them we're going to have a girls night."

I nodded, knowing by the serious tone that this was important. "Yeah, that sounds great Elena, a girls night is just what we need tonight." I said as the brothers and Tyler came back into the room.

Tyler handed me another blood bag, and after it was consumed, and everyone was sure that I was going to be alright, Elena and I made our way to her house.

"I overheard Damon and Bonnie talking, after we got Alaric, they want to try to take down Klaus with the same spell." Elena spilled after walking to the kitchen and grabbing two bottles of water out of the fridge. She handed me one as I stood, stunned by what she said.

"No, they can't do that. He's to strong for that." I said, not knowing if what I said was really the truth or just what I hoped to be true.

Elena shrugged "I don't know, I just know that they're planning to try." She pulled one corner of her moth down and cocked her head to the side "I just thought you should know. If you want to tell anybody what's going on with you two, now would be the time."

I shook my head "That wouldn't help anything, you know that wouldn't stop them." I stood up and grabbed my jacket that I had discarded on the table by the door "I have to go, I have to warn him."

I stop with my hand on the doorknob "Are you going to be ok here alone?" I ask.

Elena nods and smiles at me "Yeah, I'll be fine, go on."

I give her a small smile in return "Thank you, for telling me." I said as I rush back over and gave her a quick hug.

I just didn't know that it would be the last time I saw her for a very long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'm working on the next update right now, and I hope to have it ready to post by the beginning of the week. Thanks for reading, feedback is always welcomed. :o)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so I really wanted to have this up yesterday, but it was a rough couple of days at my house...I think it's safe to say that Sunday and Monday were by far the worst days of my life...no exaggeration needed...**

**But I have it up for you now and I really hope you all like it. :o)**

* * *

><p>I ran to Klaus' house. In the mood I was in, it was faster than driving. I didn't bother to knock, opening the door and rushing inside instead.<p>

"Klaus?" I called when I was inside.

Rebekah walked down the stairs and lifted a brow at me. I rushed up to meet her "Where's Nik, is he here?"

She scoffed "Why would I want to help you find my brother?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes "Because I'm trying to save his life here, where is he?" I said, not in the mood to deal with her any longer than I had to.

Rebekah frowned "He should be back any time now; he said he had some business to attend to. How is he in danger now? The hunter has been disposed of."

I sighed, annoyed at the business that has taken him away, "There are still a lot of people that don't want him around."

"Talking about me love?" Klaus asked as he walked through the door, a small cooler in his hands.

I rushed down the stairs to him "I have to talk to you."

Klaus nodded "Yes, there are a few things we need to discuss, how is your side?" he asked, surprising me with the question.

I pulled my brows together "I'm fine, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

He nodded again and motioned to the stairs with his free hand "Let's take this upstairs."

I took his free hand and let him pull me along behind him as he made his way up the stairs. When we reached his bedroom, he let go of my hand and shut the door behind us. I sat down on the edge of his bed and watched him gently place the cooler on the dresser.

"The Salvatore's are going to try and desiccate you." I said, not being able to hold it in any longer.

Klaus nodded "I know." He said, turning to face me.

I frowned "You know? How do you know?" I asked.

He shrugged a shoulder and came to sit beside me, picking my hand up in his, "It was only a matter of time that they would come to that conclusion, especially after it was so effective against Alaric."

I leaned against him "What are we gonna do?" I asked.

Klaus leaned his head against mine and kissed the top of it, "It's time to move on now."

I sit up and I know I look surprised "Wait, you're leaving?"

Klaus turns a little so we're facing each other, and he takes my hand once again "We're leaving." He says, and I'm not quite sure what he means.

I shake my head a little "What do you mean 'we'?" I ask him.

He smiled "I want you to come with me." He said.

I smile "You do?"

Klaus looks serious now as he nods "I want that very much." He said, looking slightly nervous, which I find endearing "I love you Caroline."

I raise my brows and smile "I love you too." I said, not being able to hold it in a second longer.

Klaus searched my face "You do?" I nod "How?" he asks in wonder.

I shrug and smile "I don't know, I just know that I do." I scoot a little closer to him "Yes, I will go with you, I don't ever want to be apart from you. Where you go, I go too."

He reached for my face, drawing me closer to him, and lowering his lips to mine.

I rested my forehead against his and closed my eyes "I love you."

Klaus smiled, his eyes closed "I love hearing you say that." He said.

I chuckled as I sat back. I noticed the cooler and pointed to it "What's up with the cooler, planning on bringing our own snacks?"

Klaus smirked "No, but it is blood."

I raised a brow at him and he sighed "It's Elena's blood, the last that I had stored."

"Oh." I said, trying to gauge how I felt about the fact that he was planning on taking my best friends blood to make more hybrids as we ran away together.

"Ok." I said.

He narrowed his eyes slightly "Ok, that's it? No trying to change my mind?" he asked.

I shook my head and grabbed his hand, "Nope, I went into this knowing you, knowing that for whatever reason, you feel that you have to have your hybrids, and I'm not going to try to change everything about you, not when I love you so much the way you are."

I scrunched my face up slightly "There is one thing that I ask of you though." I said.

Klaus raised his brows "Anything." He said.

"Don't turn anyone that's not willing, explain to them what it means and let them decide. Please." I said.

Klaus thought it over for a moment and nodded "Fair enough sweetheart."

I smiled once again and threw my arms around his neck "When will we leave?"

"Tonight." He said.

I pulled back, surprised "So soon?"

He nodded "Yes, we can't give them time to plan, we must act quickly." He said.

I nodded "Alright, I need to go home first, get a few things."

Klaus frowned "I will get you whatever you need."

I smiled softly and laid my hand on his cheek "There are a few things at home that I wish to take with me, mementos, things that have special meaning to me."

Klaus nodded "Alright, while you do that, I'll make the arrangements, we can meet at the Grill in two hours. Alright?"

I nodded and kissed him "Alright." I said and hopped up "I love you, I'll see you soon." I said, before turning and leaving the room.

…

When I reached my house, I ran to my room, and quickly pulled some clothes out of the dresser and the closet. Yes Klaus will buy me new things, but I didn't want to have to worry about that for a few days. And besides, it will be nice to have a few of my own things with me.

After getting some clothes, I found the photo album that I wanted, the one with all the pictures of me and Elena and Bonnie, a few of me and my mom and dad, and a one of each of the Salvatore's. I will have to keep those two out of sight.

I grabbed the stuffed elephant that sits on my dresser and placed it in my bag. He's gone with me everywhere, and I don't think I could start this new exciting chapter of my life without him.

After a couple more keepsakes; a piece of my grandmothers jewelry, my Mothers garter from her wedding day, and my Fathers favorite old book, I closed the bag and was ready to go.

I glanced at my phone and saw that I still had an hour before it was time to meet Klaus, which would give me just enough time to write my mother a note and swing by Elena's.

I wrote Bonnie a note as well, knowing that I couldn't talk to her about this. She wouldn't understand, she hates him so much.

I told my mother that I was going, and that I would be in touch when I could, but that I didn't know yet where I was headed. I told her that I was going with Klaus, but not to worry because it was my choice. I told her to talk to Elena about it, that she would help her to understand how you could love someone that's done so many awful things.

I left the note on the table by the front door, knowing she would see it when she got home. Then I grabbed my bag and left. I left my car at home, I wouldn't need it with me anymore, and I walked to Bonnie's and left the note on her porch. I asked her to forgive me and to try to understand that I couldn't just let him go.

I went to Elena's house, and I would have stopped and went inside to thank her for her warning, but when I got there, I saw her and Stefan on the porch, her arms around his neck and his hand slowly rubbing up and down her back. I don't know what it means, and right now I can't take the time to find out, but whatever it means, I hope the both of them, and Damon, find happiness.

….

Walk to the Grill. I still have plenty of time, so I don't worry about hurrying as I walk. I look around the town, wondering if I will ever see it like this again. Probably not.

I grip the handle of my suitcase a little tighter as I see the Grill come into view, and I smile. This is the night that our new lives together will begin, and I don't remember ever being this excited or scared before.

But as I step inside and see Klaus waiting for me, a smile just for me on his face, I know that this is the right thing to do.

* * *

><p><strong>And we're back were we started...lol...we've come full circle and are ready to move out on our own away from the cannon of the show...that's a little scary for me lol, but we'll see how it goes. Hopefully everyone will enjoy where I plan to take these two awesome characters. I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter up, hopefully sometime over the weekend if not before.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I know, I said that I was going to try to update by monday...and that was like three weeks ago...so sorry for the long wait. I've been having major computer problems. But I have a new chapter for you, I hope you like it. I think it's time to stir up a little trouble between our favorite couple. I'll try to make the next chapter longer if I can, sorry this one is short. :o)**

* * *

><p>The plane landed and I can't move. What have I done? I stare blankly into space in front of me. I hear Klaus's voice, almost as if he's talking from a great distance, "Caroline?" he's saying softly.<p>

When I don't respond he repeats himself, a little more forcefully, "Caroline, look at me." He says.

I turn my head and look at him, my eyes wide, and he gives me a reassuring smile. "Everything is going to be fine, you're fine, and you're safe."

I smile at him and nod my head, "Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry, I've just never been away from home like this, it's going to take a little getting used to is all."

Klaus nods and takes my hand and helps me stand. He leads me out of the plane and into the waiting car. When we pull up in front of a hotel he leads me inside and up to our suite. He lets go of my hand and I walk to the window and look out and see Rome, and I instantly relax. I'm in Rome, with Klaus, and he loves me. Everything is going to be fine.

…..

I wake up in a panic, I can't remember where I am, and the arm around my midsection feels as if it's cutting off all my air. I have to get out of this bed. I gently remove Klaus's arm from my waist and get out of bed, trying not to wake him.

I walk to the bathroom and turn on the light and stare at myself in the mirror. "What are you doing?" I ask myself, "I don't know." I say back to my reflection.

I splash a little cool water in my face and return to the bedroom, where I stand and watch him sleep for a little while. He looks so innocent in sleep, almost peaceful. One could almost forget all the horrible things that he's done while watching him sleep.

As I stand here and watch him, I start to feel that same panicked feeling that woke me up, and I know what I have to do. I have to get out of here, I have to go home.

I quickly but quietly grab my bag and start to throw the few things that had been taken out, back into it and place it by the door. I'm putting on my shoes when I hear him speak, "What are you doing?" he asks me, mirroring my question to myself.

I look up and see him standing in the doorway, his hair slightly mussed from sleep, his pajama pants slung low on his hips, his feet and torso bare, and I shrug "I don't know." I tell him, using the same answer I gave myself.

He looked at the shoes on my feet before glancing at my bag by the door, "You're going home." He stated instead of asking.

I say nothing as he walks into the room and stands before me, "You said you love me." He said to me. I nodded "I do." He shook his head, "Than what are you doing?" he asked me again.

I shrugged again, "I don't know, this is all just moving really fast and I feel like…like I'm being swept along into your life and I'm going to lose me." I stood up so that i don't have to look up to him, "I feel like I'm going to forget who I am, or was, or whatever, and that is really freaking me out right now." I sat down on the couch and shook my head, my eyes filling with tears, "I just really want my mom right now."

Klaus sat down beside me, and sighed "Caroline, if you want to go, I'm not going to stop you." He said, turning to me, "But I really want you to stay with me."

I looked at him and saw the soft look in his eyes and the hopeful look on his face, and I knew that I wasn't going to go anywhere tonight. I reached my hand out and laid it on his cheek, "I love you." I said to him. He leaned his face into my hand and closed his eyes.

I don't know what it is about him, but there's something there, something that only I can see, that makes me want to take care of him. And after a night like tonight I realize, he wants to take care of me as well.

And when you have a man like Klaus fighting for you, well, that's a pretty safe place to be. I reached down and took off my shoes, "Let's go back to bed." I say as I stand and offer him my hand. He takes it and stands.

As we lay down and Klaus wraps his arms around me and pulled me against his chest, I can't help but wonder if that panicky feeling will ever really go away, and if not, is my love for him strong enough to fight it?

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so Caroline is freaking out and maybe kinda sorta doubting her decision to go withlove for Klaus...**

**I hope this chapter doesn't make anyone mad, but I mean, if it were you, won't you kinda freak out yourself? I mean, she just up and left everything she's ever know behind, to runaway with a crazy man...I would freak out...lol  
><strong>

**Please review...feedback is always welcome. :o)  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much to everybody who has favorited or aleted it, it makes me so hapy to know that you want to continue reading it. :o)**

**Cara, I can't respond to your review, ut I just wanted to say that I totallly agree with you, Klaus does usually have it pretty hard, that's ne reasons why I feel so much for the guy, and I hate to add to it, and I hope this chapter makes up for it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>We're back on the plane, Klaus and I, and I'm not even sure where we're going this time. This will be our fourth stop in the past month and a half since we left Mystic Falls. And every time we land some place new, I can feel the panic rise up inside me, and if I'm not quick to stamp it down, I'm afraid of what might happen.<p>

It's not that I don't love him, because I do, I really do. It's just that when I'm in a new place with him, and he's sitting quietly or asleep or he's left me alone, and I have time to think, all I can think about is going home. How I miss my friends and my mom. How because of him, I can't see them anytime I want to.

But then I think about the look he always gets when he tells me he loves me, or when he's sitting and drawing and thinks that I'm not paying attention. And I so badly want to just feel at home with him, as he so clearly does with me, that it makes me chest hurt.

….

We're walking hand and hand down the sidewalk. It's a quiet night, Klaus is lightly swinging our hands between us and we stroll, and I'm happy.

Klaus smiles and pulls me into a little shop and I smile in return "What are we doing in here?" I ask him. He smirks "Can I not by my love a present on the spur of the moment?" he asks, and my smile widens.

I watch him rummage through the shop, and I can't help but smirk at his intent face. It's as if this is a very serious venture for him. My smile widens when he picks up a necklace and holds it up for me to see. "This is it, this is perfect." He says as he motions for me to turn around. When he places it around my neck, my hand reaches up to lightly touch the entwined silver hearts hanging from the chain.

I don't know what to say as I feel tears in my eyes. Klaus frowns slightly, "If you would like something else, we can keep looking."

I shake my head, "No, you're right, this is perfect. Thank you." I say before wrapping my arms around him, as we stand in the middle of the little shop.

…..

It's now been three months since we left Mystic Falls, and while I still get that panicky feeling, it's not as often. I've found that when I start to feel overwhelmed with missing everyone back home, I can take out my photos and reminisce. And when I start to feel as if I'm blaming Klaus for things that are out of my control, if I touch the necklace that has hung around my neck since the night he gave it to me, it helps me to remember that he's not the same man that he once was. He's so much more than that now.

…

Klaus opens the door and we step inside. The lights are out, but that's not unusual, since we haven't been here since early this afternoon. We just got back to the hotel after watching an amazing play. Klaus has made it his mission to show me all the things that I've missed while growing up in a small town, theatre being one of them.

"Fancy meeting you here." Damon said as he stepped out from behind the door. I watched in confusion for a moment as Damon and Stefan grabbed Klaus and Stefan forced his fingers to dig into Klaus's chest. Klaus looked at me as the veins in his face started to turn grey.

"NO!" I shout as I fling myself at them. Damon losses his hold, but Stefan never wavers.

Damon grabs for me, but I use my anger against him, and shove him back. He reaches out a hand and grabs my necklace, ripping it from my neck as he stumbles back.

I don't have time to worry about that now, as I turn and fling myself once again, at Stefan. I don't know how, but I manage to shake him lose. Klaus stumbles back as Stefan and Damon lung for him once more, but they have lost the element of surprise and Klaus has them both by the throat before they can so much as blink an eye.

He looks at me, before looking at each Salvatore in turn, "Leave here, and never come back." He says. Damon manages to choke out a response "You can't compel us, we're on vervain."

Klaus smirks "I'm not trying to compel you, I'm merely speaking to whatever part of you feels a shred of self preservation. If you come after me again, I will not hesitate to kill you. The only reason I don't now, is because it would upset Caroline."

Klaus sets them back on their feet, but doesn't let go of them, "Now, do you understand? You leave me alone; I'll leave you alone, simple as that."

They both grunted in acceptance, and Klaus let them go. They were out the door without a word, and I took a moment to wonder where Bonnie was, just how close did she need to be to perform the spell that could have taken him away from me?

I shook myself from my thoughts as Klaus bent to retrieve my broken necklace from the floor. I reached out my hand for it as Klaus held it out to me. I look at the broken hearts in my hand and suddenly feel lost.

I start to cry and Klaus wrapped his arms around me. "Shh love, it's alright, everything will be fine, you're safe."

….

"I've been a patient man Caroline." Klaus said from the doorway as I sit on the couch and flip through the photo album.

He walked over to me and sat down, "And it's not something that I'm good at, but I have tried for you, because I really do love you. But if you aren't going to be in this with me, if you can't see yourself here with me, without them, than you should go."

I look at him, surprised that he had said this, "I was sitting here tonight, thinking about how much I've been missing all of them, so I decided to look through my pictures like I always do." I shrug "It usually helps."

Klaus shook his head, "Even after everything we went through tonight, you still miss them all so much? Still think of them all as friends?"

I shook my head, "No, that's just it. I was sitting here and I was looking at the pictures that I always look at and I was thinking that I miss Elena and my mom, but I didn't feel the need to see them right away, I didn't feel the need to go home again," I said, reaching out and taking his hand, "Because I realized tonight, when I almost lost you, that no matter where I am, as long as we can be there together, I'm already home."

I turn in my seat to face him, pulling a leg underneath me. "I'm sorry, I've been holding myself back and I've been acting like I don't want to be with you, and that's not the case at all, I was just scared of letting it go, letting Mystic Falls and my family and friends, all go." I shook my head again "It just took me a little while to see that I was about to lose the one thing that means the most to me, trying to hold on to things that let me go a long time ago."

I reach out and rest my hand on his cheek "I don't want to go anywhere, unless you go with me." I smile "I love you, where you go I go."

A little while later as we lay in bed, our arms and legs tangled together, holding each other close, I can't seem to recall what it was that made me panic before, because right now, all I feel, is home.

I reach out and brush his face as we lay looking into each other's eyes "I'm so sorry." I say to him.

Klaus raises a brow, "For what?" he asks me.

I lightly run my fingers over his face, feeling the outline of his lips and his nose, feeling the curve of his cheek bones before moving on to his ears, "For not seeing what was right in front of me, until it was almost too late. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you." I say.

Klaus reaches up and catches my hand and places a kiss on my palm, and without a word, he smiles and pulls me close, closing his eyes as he does. I sigh as he snuggles closer and I close my eyes and I smile. It might have taken me longer than either of us liked, but I finally made it home.

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to let everybody know that school is starting up again in about three weeks and I'll be super busy when it does, but I got my computer situation fixed finally, so I'm planning on writing a lot in the next three weeks, and I hope to have a big chunk of this story done by then, so please hang in there, I have lots more in store for these two, plus a few of our other favorite MF regulars. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**So I know this is another super short one, but I promise the next one will be longer. I just wanted to have one that was just happy and carefree Klaus/Caroline, without any gloominess to get in the way...I hope you guy like this fluffy bit, we'll be back to the gloomy stuff later.**

**Thanks for reading, and a big thanks to everyone who alerted and/or favorited this, you guys all rock.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I'm sitting in the front seat of the car as Klaus drives along the winding road, the top down. It's been almost a year now since we left Mystic Falls behind, and while there are a few people that I miss, I haven't been scared of my future with Klaus since the night with Damon and Stefan. We also haven't heard from them since then. I've spoken with Elena a few times and we exchange emails often, but we avoid mention of the Salvatore's and a certain witch.<p>

As I sit and let the wind blow through my hair, I close my eyes and let the dulcet tones of Billie Holiday wash over me. Over the last year I had come to learn the she was a favorite of Klaus's, and had been someone he even considered a friend for a short time.

I look at him now, looking relaxed as he drove, one arm resting on the door, the wind in his hair and the sun shining on him, and I smile.

"What's got you in such a good mood love?" he asks me, glancing over and seeing my expression.

I shrug and continue to smile "I'm just happy." I said, and then cocked a brow "But come to think of it, we've been together for a year, and this is the first time I've ever seen you drive."

Klaus chuckles, not knowing that it's one of my favorite sounds in the whole world, "It's not something that I do often love, but I have been known to on occasion."

I reach over and lay my hand over his where it lay on the gear shifter. "Well, I think it's kinda sexy to watch." I said, making his laugh right out loud.

…

"I'm going back."

Klaus looked up from the sketch book in his hand, "Excuse me?" he asks me.

I walk over to the couch where he sits and lean against the arm rest beside him. "I'm going to Mystic Falls, to visit Elena and my mother." I say as I reach a hand out and lightly run it through his hair.

Klaus nods "Alright, we'll both go."

I smile and shake my head "No, you won't. You know that I you show up, the Salvatore's will take that as you reneging on your deal, and they'll come after you again." I cock my head and smile softly, "And I can't have that."

Klaus looks uncertain "What if they use you to get to me?" he asks me, and I have to admit, I've thought of the possibility myself, but I shake my head again, "They won't, because they know that you would kill them, if I didn't first." I say with a smirk.

"Plus I have a surprise I'm working on, and I need to go home to work everything out." I say, knowing his penchant for presents. And I wasn't disappointed when he raised a brow "A surprise for me?"

I smile and nod "Yep, but I need a little girl time with my bestie first." I say with a chuckle.

Klaus sighs and nods "Alright, fine, go ahead and leave me for another." He says.

I laugh and roll my eyes, "I'll only be gone a few days, then I'll come back here and we can move on if you want." I say, knowing how he gets restless if we stay in one place to long.

Klaus looks up and me and raises a hand to lightly brush my cheek "I will miss you." He says and I smile, "I'll miss you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback would be great people! Thanks :o)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**This is going to be a 2 parter, I was going to just keep it as one and make this chapter longer, but I thought this was a good place to end this chapter.**

* * *

><p>I open the door and walk into the Grill and spot Elena sitting at a booth in the back. I made my way over to her and tap her on the shoulder, smiling when she turned around.<p>

"Caroline!" she says as she jumps up. "When did you get back?" she asks as she hugs me.

I hug her back before pulling away "Just now, I thought it was time to come see you, and visit my mom." I say as we both sit down.

Elena shook her head as she smiled "I just can't believe that you're here, it seems like it's been forever." She reached a hand out and placed it over mine "I've missed you Care."

I smile and give her hand a squeeze, "I've missed you too." I lean back and sigh "In fact, there's been times when I felt so homesick that I seriously thought about coming back."

Elena raised her bows "Really? You never said anything about it in our emails."

I nod "I know, I didn't want to talk about it, I was afraid that if I told you, I would end up coming home" I say to her with a shrug of my shoulders "And no matter how much I missed all of you here, I couldn't just leave him." I tell her.

Elena nods "How is he?" she asks me.

I smile. "He's good, we're good. He's happy I think." I smile a little wider "He deserves to be happy."

Elena smiles a little, "I'm happy for you guys then." Her smile fades, "Listen, about what happened before with Stefan and Damon and Bonnie…"

I stop her with a shake of my head. "No Elena, it's fine, they were just doing what they thought they needed to do, I haven't heard a peep from them since." I tell her, and she nods.

"I know," she says "I still just feel so bad about it all, Damon and I didn't talk for about a month after words."

"Damon huh?" I ask, one brow raised, "What about Stefan and Bonnie?"

Elena shrugged one shoulder "Bonnie, she uh, she felt bad." Elena said with a frown "I've never seen her like that before. It was like she had never really believed how you felt about him until after that night, and when she finally saw, she felt awful for hurting you like that."

Elena sighed and I cock my head. "Stefan…he's doing better, he's still on the mend, so to speak." She said "But it's a long process." She shrugged again "I don't know, I think I wasn't as mad at him, because it's almost as if he didn't know better, like he wasn't himself." She looked sad as she spoke, "He…fell off the wagon again, right before they found out where you guys were, and he was…just…I don't know, just not Stefan."

Elena sighed and gave me a one sided smile "But at the same time, he's still Stefan and for better or worse, he'll always be important to me, and he needed a friend more than anything, so I never really had a choice, I had to forgive him, even if you can't." She held up a hand "Which I totally understand, it was awful what they tried to do."

I smiled with a shrug of my own, "It's ok, we worked it out, and all seems well on our end." I leaned forward. "So? What about Damon?" I ask, because she seemed to conveniently leave that part out of her story.

Elena looked around the room before leaning closer to me "Have you ever heard the saying that if you love two people at the same time, to choose the second one because if you really loved the first one, you never would have fallen for the second?"

I nod "Yeah actually I have."

Elena smiled and raised a brow "I think it's kinda true."

I raised my brows, surprised by this news. "Really? You and Damon?"

Elena nodded "Yeah, I don't Care, there's just something about him that I can't see myself living without." She cleared her throat "Actually, he's been meaning to email you, but now that you're here, maybe you two could meet up? How long are you in town for?"

I shrug "A few days, not very long."

Elena raised her brows "So would you see him? He feels bad. I know," she said at my skeptical expression, "I find it hard to believe myself, but really, he does. He wants to apologize, for not trusting your judgment with Klaus."

I smile a little and nod "Alright, I'll see him." I chuckle and widen my eyes slightly "Just don't let Klaus know." I say with a laugh.

…

"Wow."

Really that was all I could say as I sat across from Damon at Elena's kitchen table. He actually said the two words I never thought that I would hear him say. Damon Salvatore actually just said "I'm sorry."

Damon raised a brow, his eyes doing that squinty thing he's so good at, "Was that an 'I forgive you' wow, or an 'I can't believe he has the audacity to speak to me' wow?"

I can't help it, I smile and even laugh a little, "That was an, I can't believe I'm hearing this from Damon, wow." I say. I shake my head, "No really I forgive you, as much as I think you were in the wrong here, I can understand why you did what you did." I shrug "You just want to make sure she's safe. That's all I want for him too, that's what happens when you love someone."

Damon clears his throat and leans back, "So we're good now right?" he asks as he stands up. I nod and stand as well, "Yeah, we're good. Just stay away from him, and we'll be fine."

Damon just watches me for a moment, then he nods "Fair enough."

And then he was gone.

Elena walked back into the room, she had left up alone while we talked, but now there was something that I needed from her.

"Hey." I say as she sits down in the chair Damon had just vacated. I sit back in mine as well.

Elena smiled "Hey, so that went well right?"

I nod and her smile widens, "Good, I'm glad."

As we sit there I try to figure out how best to broach the topic, "Listen, there's something that I want to ask you, but I don't want you to answer right away, I want you to really think about it."

Elena nods, "Alright, what is it?"

I take an un-needed breath. "Don't get mad ok, just think it over."

Elena nods again," Ok Care, what is it?"

"Can I have some of your blood?"

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback makes you AWESOME!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N #1...So this is my longest chapter yet, I hope everyone likes it. Thanks for reading and thanks to everybody who has started following this story, and everybody who added this to their favorites. Even when I don't get the reviews like I would like(hint hint lol) you all still let me know that you are liking my story, and that means a lot to me. So thank you all. :o)**

* * *

><p>Elena raises her brows "I'm sorry, what?"<p>

I shrug, "Can I have some of your blood?" I ask again.

Elena narrowed her eyes at me. "Is this the whole reason you came back here? To get my blood for him? You let Damon sit there and apologize to you, and the whole time all you wanted was to get more of my blood because your boyfriend wants you to?"

I stood up and walked around the kitchen counter to stand by her "No! Elena I came back because I missed you, he doesn't even know I was planning to ask, this was all my idea."

I reached out to her, "The worst part of having to leave everyone and everything behind, was having to leave you, my best friend, behind." I sat on the bar stool beside her, "I just wanted you to think about it, if you say no, then I'll never ask you again."

Elena didn't say anything, she just sat there, the slightly angry, slightly surprised look still in place. "Look Elena," I say to her, "He's changed so much since we left, when he gets angry about something, he doesn't just start killing people, he actually tries to work things out like a person. In the last year, I've only seen him a half dozen people or so, and believe me, you wouldn't have minded, they were not good people." I reached out and touched her arm, "One of them was trying to hurt this little old lady, and Klaus helped her."

I shrug "He's not the same bad guy anymore, he hasn't been for a long time, and he wouldn't ask you, he made a promise to me that he wasn't going to ask you for any more blood or try to take any himself."

Elena looked at me. "So what, you want to reward him for being a god boy?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

I shook my head, "No, I want to surprise the man that I'm in love with, with something that he'll never ask for, for himself, to help him get one step closer to putting that fear of being alone to rest."

Elena shook her head, "Just give me some time ok? I need to think about this for awhile Caroline, this is a pretty big deal to just spring on me."

I nod and stand up, "Ok, I'm going to go, see my mom, and Matt," I shrug a shoulder, "Maybe give Tyler a call." I lean forward and give her a quick hug. "Remember, whatever you say, this is it, I'll never bring it up again."

Elena nodded.

…..

I'm sitting on the bed in my old bedroom, listening to the phone ring in my ear. I didn't go see Matt, and my mother is at work, so that reunion will have to wait until later.

But that's ok, as I hear the hello in my ear, I know that neither of them were the ones that I wanted to talk to.

"Hi." I said, a smile forming across my face.

I heard Klaus sigh and know that he misses me, "Hello love, are you ready to come home yet?"

I smile and roll my eyes, "It's not even been one day, I can't come back yet. I'm still working on your surprise."

Klaus sighed again, this one sounding different, a little sadder. "Alright fine, if you think you must then stay. But just know that I think it may be killing me."

I laugh, "Impossible, you can't be killed."

Klaus was quiet for a moment before saying, "I think if anyone could do it, it would be you."

I smile softly, knowing exactly what he meant, "Well I'll try my best not to, I would miss you way too much for that."

We talk for a while, I lightly touch on the subject of Damon's apology, but I don't linger. Mostly though I just don't want to hang up, because as much as I might give him a hard time about it, I miss him just as much as he misses me, so even if it's been less than twenty-four hours, it feels like much longer.

I sigh quietly as I hang up the phone a little while later, amazed that as I sit in my childhood bedroom, I can still feel so homesick, and I know the feeling won't go away until I see him again.

…..

**Two days later…**

I'm sitting at the Grill on a bar stool beside Rebekah talking to Matt when Elena walks in. She motioned for me to follow her to the back both, so I stood u to follow her, leaving the other two alone.

I sit down on the vinyl covered seat and slid behind the table. "Hi." I said, wondering hw this was going to go, Elena had been distant since my first night here, and I couldn't say that I blame her, it's not every day that someone asks you for a pint of your blood.

Elena gave me a small smile. "Hey, so I've been thinking about it." She said.

I nod. "Ok." I say, leaving the bulk of this conversation up to her. I meant it when I told her I wasn't going to push her.

"You're really ok with him making hybrids, even after everything with Tyler?" she asks me, and I can understand her reluctance.

I shake my head. "It's not like it was before, he doesn't just make them turn, he gives them a choice." I lean forward some. "That was actually one of my conditions for going away with him, no more forcing people to do things just because he wants them to, they have to have a choice." I shrug, "So he explains everything to them, the benefits and the risks involved and if they say no, he lets them walk away."

Elena nods. "Alright good. That makes me feel better about this then." She says as she reaches into her bag that she had placed on the bench beside her.

My eyes widen slightly as she pulls out a smaller sack and hands it to me. Inside is four bags of blood. I look up at her, surprised "Four?" I ask.

Elena shrugs. "I figure this may last you while and we don't have to have another awkward conversation again for a long time."

I smile and reach across the table for a quick hug. "Thank you."

Elena smiles and pats my back before pulling away. "So how long do I have you for before you have to get going?"

I glance at my watch. "About an hour." I tell her and she smiles "Alright then, how about a game of pool?" she asks and I nod with a smile "Oh yeah."

…..

He's waiting for me when I walk off the plane. I smile and hurry my steps, forcing myself to walk at a human pace. I run to him and squeal as he wraps me up in his arms, my automatically wrapping themselves around his neck. I hold on tight and bury my nose into the hair behind his ear and take a deep breath, just breathing in that Klaus smell that I can't get enough of.

"I have missed you." He says as he sits me back on my feet.

I smile wider. "I've missed you too, more than I thought was possible." I say, grabbing his hand and not letting him go now that I was right here with him.

He squeezes my hand. "So now that you have gotten that out of your system, it's not going to happen again anytime soon right?" he asks and I smile, thinking about my conversation with Elena.

"No, not for a while." I say, and he grins.

…

We're both lying in bed, our naked limbs intertwined, and he's lazily running his fingers through my hair as we intermittently talk and lay there quietly.

I snuggle a little closer and smile at him. "I have a surprise for you." I tell him and he raises his brows.

"Really?" he asks as if it were a complete surprise.

I nod. "Yep." I raise my brows and sit up a little. "Do you want it now?"

He smiles and I get out of bed and walk naked to my suitcase. I open it and pull out a little blue lunch box. I turn and walk back to him and smile at the quizzical look on his face.

Hold it out to him. "Here, this is for you."

He takes the box from me, looking adorably confused. "You bought me lunch?" he asks and I laugh. "No, just open it."

He opens it and furrows his brows when he moves the ice pack out of the way and finds the bags of blood. "I don't understand." He says, looking back up at me.

I sit down on the bed beside him and scoot closer to him. "Elena gave that to me." I say.

Klaus looks surprised as he looks from me to the bags full of the red liquid. "Why would she do that?" he asks.

I smile. "Because I asked her to." I shrug when he turns his questioning gaze to me. "I know you don't have much left, and I know you would never ask her for it yourself, so I thought if I asked, she might agree, and she did."

I watch as he closes the lunch box and set it on the bedside table, before turning back to me. "I don't know how I got lucky enough to get you," he said as he picked up my hands, "but I'm never letting you go, you know that don't you?"

I smile and nod as I scoot even closer, my legs wrapping around him, not letting him go. "Good." I say as I reach up and lay my hand on his cheek, letting it slide around until I feel the hair at the nape of his neck on my fingers. "Because I'm not letting you go either."

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2...So I had planned on making this story longer, but after writing this chapter, I've realized that it's almost finished. They've come to a place where they are happy together and their friends for the most part, are happy for them. So instead of making this story as long as I had planned, I'm going to write a couple more chapters (we still have a little story left here), and then use my other ideas at a different time.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading, you guys have been great...remember reviews make you AWESOME!  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

I sit at a table on the deck of a boat. I have no idea where we're going; I have decided to leave that up to him for now. He always knows the best places anyway. Even after all this time together traveling the world there is still so much that I haven't seen.

I'm not sure what he's up to; he's in the cabin with Elijah "talking over business" as he told me earlier. I've learned over the years, that there will always be some aspects about Klaus that will never change. Sometimes that's a good thing, and other times I've decided that the less I know about the matter the better. This is one of those times, so here I sit, book in hand as the boat glides through the water and the wind blows my hair around.

I hear him of course, but more than that I feel him when he comes to stand on the deck and watches me for a moment. I smile as I look up at him.

"What's on your mind?" I ask him as he walks a little closer and sits in the chair closest to mine.

He smiles lightly, the rare smile that I'm the only one privileged enough to see. "How is it possible that you could love me?

I chuckle, we've had this conversation before but he's never satisfied with my answers. "Remember that night, after we fought and you thanked me for being honest to you?" He nods and I cock my head slightly to one side, "I realized that night that we're not so different, that if I hadn't had the people I had around me I might have turned out exactly the same way. All you needed was for someone to show you that you could trust them, that you were worth of that."

I shrug and smile "After that it wasn't so hard to let myself feel what I had been feeling for a while." I reach out and take his hand "I loved you then and I love you now, and I'll love you always."

I reach my other hand out and lay it against his cheek, "No matter where we runaway to, I picked you back then and I'll pick you now. You think you're better because of me, but I'm also better because of you."

I sit back and raise a brow and smirk. "There, does that finally answer your question? It's possible that I can love you because I never had a choice in the matter, but even if I did, I wouldn't change a thing."

He doesn't say a thing, he only smiles as he leans forward and kisses me before getting up and walking back to the cabin. I watch him go with a smile of my own as I pick my book up from the table.

I don't know where we're going, I don't know what our future looks like, but I do know that no matter where we end up I'll be happy. Because just like that night so long ago, as long as he's around, I never had a choice.

* * *

><p><strong>I really like this chapter. I hope everyone else does also. I'm sad to see this story end but I want to thank everyone who has been reading. You all rock, thank you all so much. :o)<strong>


End file.
